The Future of Us
by austinandallylover123
Summary: What! I don't even know what facebook is and who is this person with the same name as me? I click on her name to see if I know her. When I click on her name I realize that she has brown wavy hair and looks just like me. It can't be, it can't be what I'm thinking. That's me. But in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I got this awesome idea for a new story! Its based of "The Future Of Us".. Well only a little bit I changed it a lot. Well I hope you guys enjoy! P.s this story is in the year 1995!

Allys POV:

My mom has divorced twice in the past couple of years. I think Matt (the guy she married second) was only a random man she said she was in love with. I don't believe that I think she just felt lonely and wanted someone to be with her. Now her "boyfriend" is living with us. I don't like him at all. He is making my mom change our house and he invades my privacy. My real dad David just got married again with Susan and now they are expecting. I only talk to him over the phone which is fine because he lives two hours away. But because he felt bad he got me a computer! I'm so excited because it's my first computer and they are really expensive! I'm just setting it up when I hear the doorbell ring. I don't get it since no one really comes to my house.

"Ally" I hear my mom call my name. I wonder what she wants. Once I got down there I looked at the person standing at the door. I was in shock! Austin was there. You see me and Austin used to be best friends, but of course I had to ruin it because I thought he wanted to be more than friends. We're still friends but not best friends. We still sit with each other because we have the same friends, Trish and Dez. Actually Trish and Dez have history too. They use to go out but Dez broke up with Trish. Trish loved him a lot and she took it very hard. She didn't come to school for one whole week. Im surprised all of us are still friends even tho they are fighting all the time.

"Oh hi Austin" I say.

"Hey, I just came to drop this disk we got in the mail. It's a free inscription for AOL messenger. My mom told me to give it to you since we don't have a computer and you might be able to use it". He says. Trish is always talking about AOL messenger. She is always on its, she never comes out just cause she is talking to friends.

"Thanks, I've been wanting to try it out!" I say

"Cool, well I have to go I'll see you tomorrow at school" He says flatly.

When I get to my room I insert the disk to set up my account. When im finished setting it up I click the next button. When I do something really weird happens. It closes that window and opens up another window. The new window is blue and in the left corner it says Facebook in white letters. What the heck is facebook!?

_Ally Dawson: I'm so ready for this week to be over! Party time!_

_Posted at 5:15 p.m_

What?! I don't even know what facebook is and who is this person with the same name as me? I click on her name to see if I know her. When I click on her name I realize that she has brown wavy hair and looks just like me. It can't be, it can't be what I'm thinking. That's me. But in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey guys thanks for the reviews they mean a lot! i hope you guys like this chapter. sorry its short!

I don't know what to do I think I'm going to go over to Austin's house to get him to see this thing named Facebook I wonder what he'll say. I'm really nervous what if something happens in the future but at the same time I'm excited because I need to see what happens in my future life. I'm afraid to logoff now what it doesn't let me log back in I'm going to go right into Austin's house and tell him to come. I run to Austin's house and ring the doorbell.

"Hey Austin" I say shyly I havent been at his house in forever. I feel strange like I don't belong here.

"Hey" he says surprised

"Remember the CD you gave me well I opened it and when I finished typing my AOL account this really weird webpage popped up I never heard of it it's called Facebook can you come to my house and look at it?" I ask him. He looks at me like I'm crazy, which I might be.

"Uhh sure" he hesitates to say. I wonder what he will think of it. Once we get to my house I got to my room. It must be weird for him because he hasn't come to my house in forever. I open up the page and show him.

"Did it go directly on here after you typed in your AOL?" He asks me

"Yes I kinda got freaked out. I didn't know what was going on. But then I saw my name and clicked on it. She had a profile picture that looked exactly like me. I think it might be me in the future!" I say.

"Maybe it's just a prank.." He says less excited.

"I don't think so, maybe we should try and find you" I say

"Ok but maybe you can only see yourself" he says. But I'm already typing his name.

"Look that's you" I say while clicking on him. In stare at the screen shocked. I look at him and his face is like mine. Very very shocked. I can't believe it..it can't be true.


End file.
